


Answers from an Angel

by ShippedMyPants



Series: Playground Friends [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Dean, Fluff, M/M, Mention of other Supernatural characters, Star Wars - Freeform, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippedMyPants/pseuds/ShippedMyPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally gets to meet Castiel after catching Dean cuddling with his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers from an Angel

 

They were in a house again, this time in Montana. Squatting was tougher to manage, but worth it when it meant the Winchester patriarchy didn't have to stay in crappy motels every night of their lives. 

After the kiss (kisses?) at the falls, Cas started hanging around more. Not constantly, because Dean was still living in close quarters with his brother and father who were unaware of the existence of angels, and because Castiel was still leading a Garrison hunting a fallen angel; but as much as could be expected due to their constraints. Dean liked to muse to himself if this is what it's like to date an angel; which he kinda was, and isn't that a weird thought. 

This time, they were on the couch in the living room of the house that they were "borrowing" watching Dean's copy of Star Wars: A New Hope. Well, Cas was trying to watch. No one else was in the house so they were (what Dean would adamantly not call) cuddling, with Dean reclining against the armrest of the couch and Cas laying next to him on the inside of the couch, his head pillowed on the blonde's chest. This position, paired with Dean having seen Star Wars many times before, lead him to be easily distracted from the movie by the angel in his lap. 

Dean was running his fingers lightly up and down Castiel's arm when he ventured lower and squeezed the angel's ass. For the third time.

"Dean, I thought you wanted me to watch the movie." Cas squirmed next to him, readjusting to be more comfortable and to be able to look Dean in the eye. 

"I do! This is important stuff. How else are you going to start understanding my wookie references?" He said with a grin. 

"If you keep distracting me I' ll never know."

"We can always watch it again," Dean suggested as he leaned in and kissed his angel.

A few more kisses happened before Cas pulled away and chastised , "Control yourself." He tucked his head back under Dean's chin and settled in to keep watching the movie. Chuckling Dean refocused as well. 

Unbeknown to them, Sam had chosen this time to return home early from the nearby library. Entering through the backdoor into the kitchen, Sam thought he was the only one home while he set his books on the table and took off his shoes. Before he reached the refri gerator, he heard the familiar sound of Star Wars coming from the front room; what stopped him was an unfamiliar rough voice saying, "Control yourself," and Dean laughing at whomever had said it. 

Now wary, Sam walked silently down the hall toward the front room. Peeking around the corner, he saw his brother relaxed on the couch running his fingers through the  dark hair  of a stranger that was laying practically on top of him. The stranger was obviously a guy, and Sam was surprised to see Dean in such a compromising position with him. Surprised Dean would willingly cuddle; Sam had been aware of his brother's attraction to both men and women before Dean himself had figured it out. With both of them sufficiently distracted, Sam couldn't help himself but to spy a little in true brotherly fashion. 

Dean kissed the top of the brunnette's head, and then a minute later his hand trailed down the other man's arm. Sam was pretty sure he could guess where the hand ventured when the guy jumped and squawked, "Dean!" making Dean tilt his head back and laugh outright. 

"That’s it," Castiel stated, turning his head toward the TV and pausing it with a blink (Sam figured he had control of the remote), then forcefulling stopping Dean's laughter with kisses which were enthusiastically returned.

_ That escalated quickly _ , thought Sam, figuring it was time to make his presence know before he got a show he really didn't want. 

He cleared his throat loudly stepping into view. The way Dean and Cas flew apart was almost comical. In seconds they were sitting straight on opposite sides of the couch. 

Dean was glaring daggers, "What the hell Sam?!" 

"I could say the same thing to you Dean," Sam said rolling his eyes. 

That shut him up long enough for Sam to get a good look at the guy he was with; the guy who was looking back with a weird amount of familiarity. And he did seem slightly familiar, which was strange because they rarely ever saw the same people twice if they weren't family or other hunters. 

"Wait, do I know you?" Sam asked the dark haired man.

"Hello Sam. I don't think we have ever been properly introduced, I'm Castiel." Cas raised his hand in an awkward half wave. 

"Hi." Sam looked back at Dean, "Where have I seen him before?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about dude, this is the first time you've met him." Dean lied.

Sam turned to stare intently at Castiel's face, studying it until he came to his own answer. 

"Iowa! You went to the library with Dean when we were at that school in Iowa." Sam remembered, looking pleased with himself and his huge dorky brain. "But wait, that's like a thousand miles away. What the hell? Dean?" Now Sam was starting to look freaked out. 

"Okay, calm down, he didn't actually go to that school." Dean partially explained trying to placate Sam.

"That still doesn't explain how he got here," the young Winchester pointed out, still wary of Cas.

"Dean," Cas cut in, "Maybe we should just tell him?" 

"Tell me what?"

"No  Cas ."

"Why not?"

"What are you?" asked Sam, catching on.

"I am an angel of the Lord, Sam." Castiel stated simply.

"Ha ha, okay now seriously, what are you; because you're apparently not human."

Cas looked confused at the question, Dean just sighed. 

"Sammy. He's seriously an angel." Dean explained again. 

"And you bought that? Did you even do the test on him? Silver? Salt?" Sam asked on the verge of hysterics. 

"I didn't have to, I've know him since I was like four."

"So he's been brainwashing you this whole time?!" Full blown hysterics taking over. 

"Dude, chill the fuck out. I saw his wings, okay?" 

Sam pulled the small vial of holy water (the Winchesters always kept one on their person) from his pocket, ran up to Cas and  splashed it in his face. 

"What the fuck dude!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel just furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, confused. 

"What did you think holy water would do to an angel?" Cas inquired, using his grace to removed the water from his face. 

"How did you...?" Sam took a step back from the now dry angel. 

"Oh my God. Cas can you do something to prove to Sam you aren't going to eat his heart or something?" Dean asked, annoyed by this whole ordeal. 

"Dean, do not take my Father's name in vain," Castiel admonished. "And what would you suggest?"

"Show me your wings." Sam said.

"Unfortunately, I cannot. When I showed Dean, I myself was a younger angel and broke a rule revealing my wings to a human." 

"Sure." Sam stated disbelievingly. 

"Naw man, he's telling the truth. Told me it was against the rules when we were kids too, then got so frustrated on the swings that he just, like, materialized them outta nowhere to give himself a push." Dean remembered, smirking at his angel. 

"You remember that?" Cas asked smiling . T heir attention was fully focused on each other  in a matter of seconds  and Sam would have felt like he was intruding if he hadn't been right in the middle of a conversation with the two of them.

"Guys!" They both blushed, turning their attention back to Sam.

"My a pologies, Sam. Any other ideas?"

"Uh, I don't know a lot about angels actually." Sam frowned. 

"Well..." Cas thought for a moment, "I am a seraphim. My name, Castiel, means 'My shelter is God' and I am the angel of Thursdays. I was a guardian of my Father's throne for a few millenia before He disappeared, now I am a  G eneral in the Heavenly Host. Technically I am here on officially business with my Garrison, but I have been finding time to see Dean so as to catch up on the years I missed while I was in Heaven between our last meeting." 

Castiel finished his speech to the silence of both Dean and Sam. 

"Dude, how old are you?" Dean finally asked.

"Time is different here on Earth than it is in Heaven. By your years, about eight million?" Castiel figured, "I'm one of the youngest angels, only Balthazar and  Annael are younger than me." 

"But you said you were young when you were here the first time with me!" 

"In the sense that I had never been to Earth before, and as I said, time moves differently in Heaven. When I visited, Gabriel was my guidance, and he hasn't been connected to the Host for a very long time." Cas said with a frown, remembering his older brother. 

"Hold on," Sam finally spoke up, "Did you say that God is  _ gone _ ?"

"Yes," the sadness was palpable in Castiel's voice, "He has been gone for a very long time, since Cain killed Abel and Lucifer was locked in Hell." 

"But then who was Jesus' father?" Sam challenged. 

"He was a nephili m, child of the angel Semyazael and Mary. Almost all of the works of God have been done by angels for millennia, although a few we cannot account for. Father is still out there." The last statement was said more for himself than the two boys listen ing to him. 

"Alright. You're an angel." Sam conce ded, "That still doesn't explain why you were making out with Dean." 

"I enjoy it." Castiel answered simply , making  Dean blush . 

"And that’s all the questions we have time for today. Stop being a nosey little dweeb and leave us alone." Dean stood and steered Sam back toward the kitchen. "I'm going to use the bathroom Cas, you can play the movie without me," he said over his shoulder. 

"Alright Dean." Cas settled back into the couch playing the movie when he was comfortable again. 

When Dean and Sam reached the kitchen, Dean stopped his brother and asked him frankly, "Are you going to tell Dad?" trying to keep the worry out of his voice. 

"About you kissing an angel or kissing a boy?" Sam asked.

"Both, either, whatever." 

"No Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes, "I know what a homophobic dick Dad can be, and he'd never believe the angel part."

Dean visibly relaxed, "Thanks Sammy."

"And just for the record I'm cool with Cas being a guy, even if he wasn't an angel. That’s actually the harder part to believe." Sam smirked. 

"But I'm not gay!" Dean protested.

"Yeah but that hasn't stopped you from checking out dudes' asses since you hit puberty. You aren't as subtle as you think." Sam laughed, "Bisexuality is a thing you know."

"Whatever." Dean blushed again,  "Thanks for being cool about it." Dean clapped his brother on the back and walked over to the bathroom, locking himself in before another word could be spoken. 

Figuring he could be in there for a little while, Sam walked back to the living room before Dean could return and catch him. 

"Hey Cas?" 

Cas paused the movie once more, turning his full attention to Sam. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. You know, Dean would tell me when I was little that angels were looking out for us. I was always amazed that he could sound so sure of himself even after all the shit we had seen; but now it makes sense. So, uh, t hanks Cas. I think knowing you were there really helped Dean through some tough times in his life, even if you didn’t know it." Sam said quickly. 

Castiel was smiling and there was a fond look in his eyes, "When he was younger and he still prayed, Dean would tell me about every mundane part of his day. He always talked about you; I knew when you said your first word 'Ba-Beh' and when you took your first step. He was worried for you when you started kindergarten, but excited too because you were so smart. He stopped around then, praying that is. And I would always wonder how you two were doing. I was happy to see you doing so well when we met again in Iowa. But I never stopped watching over your family; Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Missouri included." 

Castiel nervously looked down at his hands, "I would visit your mother and give her updates in H eaven . She wants you to know that she is so, so proud of her boys; and that she loves you." Cas looked back up into Sam's eyes, "She wishes every day that she could have known you as you are now; gotten to  ' experience your life as a living mother and not just watching from the sidelines, ' was how she put it. And she's sorry." 

Sam wrapped his arms around Cas in a tight hug, tears in his eyes. 

"Thank you Cas." 

"It was my pleasure," The angel returned the hug. 

"I better leave before Dean gets back, he won't like me hogging his angel," Sam joked, wiping his eyes. "I think I'm gonna get some air; let Dean know for me?" 

"Of course."

Once Sam left through the front door, Dean came around the corner where he had been listening; wetness glistening in his eyes . 

"You really are amazing." Dean said softly, coming to hug Cas from behind the couch, "I can't imagine what that meant to Sammy, he never got to really know her, ya know?"

"She has been watching, and not being here to be a mother to the two of you is one of her greatest regrets. She asked me to tell you ... " Castiel paused. 

"Tell me what?"

"That she is so proud of you Dean, that she rests easier knowing how well you have taken care of Sam and what strong men you have grown to be. She loves you, completely and unendingly." 

And with that, Dean kissed his angel, circled the couch and let Cas hold him tightly; blocking out the rest of the world as he longed for his mother and prayed that she knew he has always done it all for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry. 
> 
> I tried to make my timeline fit with cannon time line and Castiel's real age. I'm just blaming the whole thing on Heaven being all weird with time and stuff, because who really knows how that works?


End file.
